Manic Adventures
by SeaGoatsUnite
Summary: Growing up and hating every minute of it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I decided to restructure the story and make a few editing changes. So here is the new story. I don't own crap.

* * *

It is a well known fact that amongst this year's graduates that Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno are rivals. Whether it is boys or beauty or skill, these girls constantly compete. It was such a day that these two girls had the ultimate throw down and their friendship changed from not only competing for Sasuke, but upping the stakes of who would mature faster.

"Well, Forehead, I did it. I actually did it."

"You did not. Quit lying." Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking towards the academy.

"No, I really did. You can ask my dad and mom." Ino smirked and flipped her hair.

"You told your dad and mom? Are you crazy?" A part of Sakura was angered, yet a part of her wanted the details. After all, she had never done it before. What would be in store for her. Ino didn't need to know that she'd never done it, so it never hurt to get the details ahead of time. After all, Sakura was a very detail oriented person.

"Really, Ino-pig? What was it like for your first time."

"It was horrible. I was all wet and ready to start. I had all the right things and after seeing my father do it, it didn't seem so hard. Boy was I wrong."

"Eww. That's gross. You saw your dad do it?"

"Yeah, he does it every morning. It wasn't as bad as all the white stuff that got every where, though. It was kind of sticky and smelled weird. Plus I was in such an awkward postion, that it took me a few seconds to get used to the discomfort."

"Oww. Sounds painful."

"But the worst part of the whole experience was the blood. There was a lot of blood, and the rash stung."

"Man, with all of these issues, maybe I don't ever want to do it." Sakura chimed in a little unsure of herself and her ability to perform the task. Yet part of her was still morbidly curious.

"So Ino, you got a rash? That's really gross."

"Yes, I didn't use enough moisturizer and the burning is now starting to itch."

"Maybe you should get that checked out." Sakura smirked to herself.

"Sakura, it is but a trial us females must endure to please the opposite sex. You should try it, I think you'd like it. It's not that bad." Ino put on her "I'm lying through the skin of my teeth" smile.

"I don't know Ino. The pain, the weird positions, the burning, the itching, the blood and white stuff is kind of a turn off."

"Well, now that I've done it, I will keep doing it from now on. I like how it feels to be a true woman now."

"Ino, you shouldn't say such things. What will people think?"

"What do you mean, "what will they think"? They will think nothing of it, forehead."

"Yeah right. You'll be known as a loose woman."

"Loose woman, billboard brow? I was talking about my first time shaving my legs. What did you think I was talking about? Sex? Eww, that's gross, Sakura."

Sakura mentally slapped her head. She really needed to get her mind out of the gutter.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Heehee, what can I say? Onward. Oh, I don't own.

* * *

"Lee! You're not doing it right. You need to put your fingers in the right spot. If you don't you won't know where to put your hands so you can pump correctly."

Gai shook his head at his prized pupil. Every genin team he'd ever mentored always had trouble with this exercise. The exercise was designed to strengthen trust and expand the knowledge of his youthful students. Every ninja of the village had to undergo this for it was essential to survival. Yes, CPR played a vital role on any mission. It was all Kakashi's idea. He's so cool and hip like that to suggest that all of the rookies learn all forms of survival. Unfortunately, young teens in the spring time of their youths were always uncomfortable being that close to their teammates. Such was the case at present.

"But Gai-sensei, she keeps giggling."

"Sorry Gai-sensei, but I am ticklish. He keeps tickling me." Tenten rolled over laughing. The whole situation was ludicrous. Plus it was

"Lee-kun, find the base of the sternum and place your palms directly above them."

"But sensei, I can't." Lee whined.

"Why not? It's not that hard." Gai was frustrated; he hated to be questioned in his orders. Most jounin instructors did.

"Because she has, you know what."

"What?"

"She has boobs. I can't touch a girl's boobs." Poor Lee blushed a color that is not possible by any other human.

"Ahh, now I see. Have no fear, my favorite pupil, these are survival exercises. She won't mind if you touch her breasts."

TenTen was simply appalled at the mere suggestion of a boy touching her chest. Plus hearing her sensei refer to her breasts was just plain weird. Ick.

"Gai-sensei, I would too mind."

"TenTen-chan, we must learn to trust our comrades. This is not only for your educational benefit, but it is for the good of all of your other missions. If one of you were to choke or become unconscious after being in the water, or on the verge of drowning, you must know how to revive them. So go forth into the sunset with this wonderful knowledge. But if you are not comfortable, I won't make you do it. I understand if you want to take the easy road out of the situation."

"Fine, geez, I'll do it. I still don't like him touching my breasts."

"TenTen-chan, quit being so dramatic." Gai-sensei rolled his eyes at her and told Lee to continue.

"Neji-kun, tilt her head back and pinch her nose. Now, mock breathing into her mouth and watch the fall and rise of her chest, then close her mouth. Lee, you then pump her sternum until she comes around or coughs up the water. If there is no response from the victim, repeat the process. So now that you know the complete process, begin."

TenTen reluctantly laid back on the ground as Lee and Neji loomed over her. She closed her eyes because it was just too funny watching the serious expressions on their faces. They were concentrating so hard, the visages were hilarious. She felt Lee's fingers find her ribcage and felt Neji pinch her nose. Gai watched with mild amusement as his wonderful pupils demonstrated his supreme instructions. Hah! Eat that Kakashi!. Lee leaned over her with his hands poised and ready, but the problem was with Neji's hair. It kept getting in Lee's way. He didn't want to mess up again, so he went around to the other side of her and bumped into Neji accidentally. Fate must have been laughing at Neji that day, for when he was leaning down to mock breathe into her mouth, he felt Lee bump into him and he felt himself lose his balance and well, he became real close to his teammate. She laughed, he made gagging sounds and Lee looked lost.

Gai just roared at the sight. Oh it was beautiful. His team was experiencing life at it's fullest. However, it was his job to train them and in training them they needed to be critiqued. Oh who was he kidding? He wanted to tease them, especially his cold and sheltered genius.

"Good job, Neji. But next time, pantomime breathing, don't kiss her. Lee, good job. TenTen, how was his first kiss and yours?"

A weapon may have been thrown at Gai's head and Lee may have received the beating of a lifetime from Hyuuga, but in the end it was worth it. At least according to Gai anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yada Yada Yada, I own nada.

* * *

"Ahh, what a great day. I am going to ask her. She will say yes. I mean, compared to him, I am much more mature."

"Kiba, hurry up or you will be late!"

"Yes, mom."

I rushed out of the house and ran off to the other side of the forest. When I arrived Shino was leaning against a tree trunk like always.

"What's up man?"

He nodded to me. Usual. He's the silent type who is easily led; I am the leader of our merry band. Hinata wasn't there yet, so I put my plan into action. I unzipped my coat and took it off. Akamaru was slightly offended that his perch was now lying in a heap on the ground. Shino just raised his eyebrows at me and I began to stretch. Finally, Kurenai-sensei and Hinata showed up. They both just looked at me strangely and we began our mission for the day.

It wasn't until about three hours into our mission of raking leaves in the main park did I decided to take the T-shirt I had on off.

"Ok, Akamaru, this is it. She will be so impressed with my newfound development that she won't be able to say no."

I saw Hinata taking to Kurenai-sensei about something so I decided to casually stroll up to them. Akmaru was behind me sniffing at random leaf piles that we had created.

Kurenai-sensei looked at me when I walked up. I winked at her and she took my hint by rolling her eyes at me and walking off to help Shino.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you today?"

"Fine I guess." She looked at me then noticed my lack of apparel and started to blush.

"Notice anything different today?"

"Um, hehe, um, you don't have a shirt on."

"Yep, and that's not all. Notice anything else?"

"Um, I am really not supposed to look at boys with their shirts off. It isn't appropriate. My father will be mad if he finds out."

"Really, I just wanted to show you my new chest hair. I have finally grown some. But really, I wanted to ask you out on a date. Just as friends, of course."

"So, you took off your shirt to ask me out?

"Um yeah, I was hoping you'd be impressed."

"Kiba, you are so funny."

"So, will you go out with me, as friends?" You could hear a pin drop in the forest. She got real quiet and started to blush madly. Shino and Kurenai were standing there in utter shock.

"Umm, um, hehe, um," She started her finger thing again that she does. "Kiba, I think it is cute about you two chest hairs, but, I am not allowed to go out with boys yet."

Then she does something that shoots me down in a blaze of glory.

"Oh, look at Akamaru, he's playing in the leaves. How cute is that? Excuse me, Kiba, but we should get back to work."

She walks to Akamaru and picks him up all the while talking baby talk to him. She scratches his ears and rubs his tummy. When she started to scratch his chest, Shino walked over to me and laughed for the first time.

"Well, Kiba, I thought you were always competing with Naruto, but it seems, your dog bested you for the simple fact that he has more body hair than you do."

He was right, I wasn't competing with my rival, I was competing with my dog. Traitor. This is war.

"Kiba, put your shirt on and get back to work!"

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei."

I sucked it up and went back to work. I'll ask her again when I start shaving. Then she really will be impressed.


End file.
